What It Means To Be His Mate
by TheSpikeKnight
Summary: [Gajeel/Levy, Natsu/Lucy] After the events of Piercing and Bitten, the four mages deal with magic, mating and eventualy starting families. Dosn't start off smutty, but plenty of lemony parts in the future.
1. Prologue

_(W/n: Wow, been a while huh? Sorry, life decided to smack me in the face with "responsibilities" and crap. (pssshhhh) Any who, so this is the prologue to the much anticipated, I dunno, sequel(?) to Bitten and Piercing; hope you like it, lemme know your thoughts. It's short btws, but hope y'all like it.)_

Prologue: Devils in the Details

"_Pregnant?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You think you are?"_

"_Yes."_

"_...With Natsu's baby?"_

"_Who else would it be!"_

_Voice cracking, Lucy felt her eyes swelling with tears. She wasn't ready for this, to be a mother; she could barley take care of Natsu; Natsu who was, in her mind, never, ever going to be ready to be a father. How could this have happened?!_

_Voicing her frustration in a mix of crying and hissy fit, Lucy felt a head ache creeping into the base of her brain, her stomach churning and burning inside her._

_Granny Baba merely looked at her, her eyes all but rolling out of their sockets, her thin, cracking lips in the shape of something halfway between a smirk and a smile._

"_You two aren't the most careful of lovers; Levy-chan buys scrolls of protection, and I've seen her once or twice for blood tests . You and Natsu, well." Turning away, the older woman took a drag from the long, bone pipe she had been holding on to sense Lucy burst into her caravan moments before. "I'm more surprised that you've taken this long to come see me."_

_Her face turned a deep crimson, then maroon. How could she have been so careless? Of course she could have gotten pregnant _

"_I'm such an idiot!" Flinging herself to the floor, Lucy sighed, her body going limp. "Maybe it's for the better... but how can I become a super powerful wizard now!" Her cried fell on def ears; Mama Baba simply sat back and chuckled to herself._

"_Girly, settle down. You aren't pregnant"_

"_Really!" Sitting up quickly, Lucy grasped the older woman's hands in her own. "You're sure?"_

_Cocking a brow, the older woman grinned._

"_Child, I am a Succubus. I can tell the difference in pure blood versus pregnant I can tell you with certainty that you are not with child."_

_A ray of light seemed to shine down on Lucy and for a moment, she felt as if god himself was smiling down on her._

"_However..." Taking a drag, the older woman chuckled to herself. "If things progress, you won't be without child for long." _

_Looking at Lucy, Baba almost let out a laugh; the blonde's face was similar to that of a ghost, her normally pale skin taking on an almost pure white form._

"_What do you mean?" _

_Looking at the blonde, that old woman chuckled again. "Do you know anything about dragons, Lucy-chan?"_

"_Well, not really. I mean, we've met plenty of them, and I can tell you my opinion, but nothing about...biological things." Shifting her weight, the younger woman tucked her legs under her body, her body radiating with questions. "Why?"_

"_Well, I had a lover long ago who hunted and studied dragons; the only wizard brave and foolish enough to do so. He gave me this lovely item..." A dark grin cracked across her mouth, pointed teeth turning her from elder to a shark with little effort. Her bony hand reached towards her left, a large cloth slowly falling away from the hidden object with just her touch, and Lucy felt her stomach drop. _

_A large, fully intact dragon skull sat before her, it's age showed in the tarnish and many nicks and bumps in on the surface, a large crack ran from the center of the skull down the cheek bone and crossed the worn bone. _

"_He'd killed several, both for money and fame. He was contracted to kill a bothersome male dragon, however it turns out that this dragon was part of a mated couple; he chased down the male, which led to a female, that led this moron to her nesting island and so he studied them and their rituals." _

_Her body seemed to have reverted to a slightly to a younger Baba, her skin had gone smooth and her hair seemed darker, and her smile...unnervingly gleeful. Lucy felt the hairs stand up on her neck._

_Leaning forward and replacing the fallen fabric, Baba's voice carried a heaviness that dropped her it to a mere raspy whisper. _

"_Now, a she-dragon will only lay her egg, or eggs, in her nest, whether it be volcano, village, island or ship and she will not roam far from it once she has decided." Taking a long puff, the old woman didn't even blink as there was a light tapping on the door. "Ahh, the other ones here."_

"_Baba, you asked me to come see you at noon, and well it's noon and here I am."_

_Looking up, Levy smiled as her eyes fell on Lucy._

"_Lu-chan! You're hear too?"_

_Before she could form her words, Baba interjected._

"_As I was saying. Levy, you were able to translate that old world tome, correct?"_

"_Yes ma'am, though I was confused about the transfusion part." Sitting next to Lucy, Levy handed her a book, it's yellowed pages dog-eared in some areas. The cover had an intricate and mesmerizing etching of two dragons intertwining on the front. Tracing her fingers over the cover, Lucy felt a hard knock on her head as some small and sturdy skull bounced onto the floor._

"_Oy, pay attention girly, this lesson isn't for MY benefit." _

_Looking back towards the elder woman, Lucy settled down, ready for one of Baba's long speeches again. _

"_Now, the transfusion part. When the male takes a mate, they need to be on the same level of magic. Some times they are, some times their not. When they are close, it doesn't take long, maybe a week or less, and then they are good to mate successfully." Baba's eyes rested on Levy, before moving and locking with Lucy. "However, if there is a vast difference, then they have to go through a much longer transfusion, were the stronger mate, through acts of physical and magical contact, will up the magic level of their mate by transfusing their magic into said person."_

"_You mean it's like a power up?" Lucy's question hung in the air, and for a mere second, she was afraid she had said something stupid._

"_Kind of." Tapping out her pipe, Baba sat back and packed another round, her actions masking her thoughts. "You will have an increase in your power after the birth and during the pregnancy; however, should you try to conceive before full transfusion, you will die from the sheer stress." Looking at the scared faces, she gave her toothy shark grin. "Birthing a dragon is a large order, and a lot of magic goes into it. If you don't have the energy to hold and control it, the flux in magic could kill you both." Taking a drag, Baba let out a long plume of yellow smoke._

"_That's why it's very important for you to be equal and balanced. Then after equilibrium has been reached, you will conceive and begin to look for a place to nest." Looking at Lucy, she pointed with the end of her pipe. "You'll probably have it on the beach, close to water, or somewhere hot, like a volcano." Shifting her gaze, she pointed at Levy. " You, you'll probably in a cave, maybe atop a mountain." Replacing her pipe, she took another drag. "But it all depends on you; you could have it in a library, or even here in Magnolia. Now, where you nest will only be decided on after you become pregnant, however, it doesn't hurt to look around for places where you may want to nest. Take your mates with you and scout with them. I know they are not the best with directions, but to find their mate and child?" Chuckling, Baba locked her eyes with both girls at once. "They'll remember." _

_Levy raised her hand quickly, her question burning her tongue. _

"_Baba, what happens after we choose the spot? The book only mentioned that it ranged between dragons and couples." _

"_Well, Levy-chan, what happens next is bizarre; the male will build, on said spot, a retreat for his mate. Lavish and beautiful nests have been found and it was believed that they were made for the dragon couple, but in truth the dragon males build them for their mates. The belief is that they build it to sooth their mates, so they don't feel stressed and can considerate on the birth at hand. " _

_Silence filled the caravan as the information was processed. _

"_So, what you're saying is that, eventually, we will be on the "same level" magic as Natsu and Gajeel, and then, after that, we'll mate, create a baby, then proceed to create a nest, somewhere, could be ANYWHERE in this world, where we then birth our baby, and hopeful have enough magic to survive."_

_Lucy held up fingers as she sounded each thing off, her mind spinning and her stomach flipping inside her._

"_Yes, that's about the gist of it..."_

"_Wait, wait, wait. How do they know when we're equal? I mean, Natsu is pretty simple. He may not understand unless you spell it out for him, and even then, you'll have to do it a second time with flash cards." _

_Laughing, Baba let out another long plume. _

"_How do you think? Come on girly, think like a dragon." Holding up a clenched fist, Baba seemed a little to excited by the idea. "By beating them in a fight with brute force."_

_Before anymore questions could be asked, a knock on the door caused the two girls to jump, their questions falling from their minds. _

"_That's my one o'clock. You girls better get going. I imagine you've got some testing out to do."_

_Standing slowly, the girls thanked their mentor, and in single file, left the caravan passing by the short and balding one o'clock with little more then an "excuse me"._


	2. Chapter 1: Growing Pains

(W/n: Watch out, there be many, I repeat, MANY swear words ahead. Like, seriously, a sailor would blush. (maybe not, but you get the idea.) )

Chapter 1: Growing Pains

Lucy rolled over, her body sore, aching and begging at her to go back to bed for five more minutes.

'Five more minutes Lucy... that's all...'

Brown eyes turned from hazy and sleep deprived, to shock, and then pain. With stomach churning, Lucy dashed into the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth as adrenaline filled her veins.

Making it on time, Lucy retched out her dinner from last night, the measly amount of that it was. Sitting back after the waves of nausea subsided, Lucy felt her head throb and her body shake.

'Disgusting... nothings been staying down.'

Trying to calm herself, Lucy felt the heat radiating off her body and basked briefly in the extra magic within her. Her energy had spiked (she could now keep up with Natsu's seemingly boundless amounts of energy) and her magic was slowly becoming stronger and stronger, having five of her zodiac signs out at a time wasn't so much of a problem anymore, unless they created a problem.

Holding up her hand, she concentrated her thoughts. Holding her hand open, she willed a flame to appear in her hand. She felt _something _in her hand, something that grew larger and larger, causing a sweat breaking out on her forehead. Lucy forced herself to control the almost boundless energy that swam within her, willing the flame to show itself as she had seen Natsu do countless times before.

'Come on. Come _ON_. Do it!'

It had been like this every morning for the last few months; the first time she had go to Granny Baba, her main fear that of pregnancy. Baba had squashed those fears, even coming over in the evening to explain to Natsu, which she was grateful for. She loved her mate, but he could be really dense.

"_So you understand now what will happen Natsu if you were to conceive before she was ready?"_

_He sat cross legged, facing the elderly woman, Lucy next to her, and he eyes filled with the hope that maybe, just MAYBE he had retained this very important piece of knowledge._

"_Duh!" Scratching the back of his neck, Natsu grinned. "I'm not an idiot..."_

"_Repeat it back to me."_

"_..." _

_TWACK! Baba's larger and gnarly stick came down on the pink haired mage, her annoyance flowing off her body like waves in a torrent._

"_Lucy-chan." Turning bit by bit to face the blonde, Baba gave her a wicked smile. "Step outside for a minute while I ..."talk" to Natsu and explain what will happen during the birthing should you not be ready..."_

_Fear froze the blood in her veins and Lucy found herself just backing away slowly._

"_Take your time... Baba-san. I'll just be waiting outside... ha ha hah..." _

_The last thing she heard was Natsu's cry for her to not leave as she slinked out of the house._

Pushing herself against the wall for balance, Lucy headed back towards her bed. Her body shaking as she lifted her sheets and crawled next to the fully nude Natsu, his arms snaking around her as he pulled her against him.

Closing her eyes, Lucy sighed.

"Natsu, why do you have no pants on? Didn't you have clothing on when we went to bed?" His antics always gave her a headache after her morning purge.

"Well, Baba said full contact, and sense we don't want to get you knocked up yet, so we have to have as much skin on skin contact as possible, so you can one day beat me." She felt his devilish grin on her bare shoulder. "So you know, let's _make contact_."

Sighing, Lucy turned and faced her lover, her grumpy face almost thawing at the sight of his bed head and sleepy eyes.

"Natu, there is nothing more I'd rather do right now then be with you. However, as it stands, until I can push back, we can not get pregnant; we could loose everything if we're not careful."

He pouted, his arms tightening as they lay on her body, his heart rate rising slightly as he did so.

"I'll never let that happen. No matter what. You're mine Luc, and you're going to be here for a long time. I can wait for forever for you to beat me if I gotta." Burring his face into her shoulder and hair, Lucy smiled as he bit down lightly on her exposed skin. For some reason, it brought him comfort to do this slightly odd action, but Lucy wasn't going to say anything about it; she thought it was cute.

Bringing a rough hand to her lips, she gently kissed his knuckle.

"It'll be okay. Come here and hold me for the next four days while I recover from my wounds."

"Wounds? Wounds?! Those are just scratches, nothing more!" However, though he protested, Natsu gripped his beloved tighter. While he kissed her bare shoulder, he felt her tense up, something she had started doing more often.

"Luc, what's wrong?"

Rolling her answer around in her head, she must have taken too long to answer. With a cry and a toss, Lucy was hauled over Natsu's shoulder.

"Seriously Natsu! What are you doing?!" She could tell they were headed to the bathroom, but couldn't see, but she heard the water run from the tap.

"I've told you, time and time again, to let me know what you're _feeling_ so I can attempt to help. Over and over I tell you to tell me, but do you? Nooo, I'm Lucy, I don't tell my mate anything because I'm a big strong butt head."

Kicking her legs she flailed about, cursing Natsu. "I don't need a bath! What are doing-"

Her words were cut short as she was unceremoniously dumped in the tub.

Climbing behind her, Natsu quickly went to work, his hands running over her shoulders in circular motion, a small amount of heat radiating from his hands. Natsu knew the only way to get her to relax enough to get her to talk was a warm bath and back rub, so she was going to get it!

"Luc, you're so difficult. You wont tell me what's wrong, when something obviously is, you wont confide anything to me about how you're feeling, even when I ask you. I mean, how do you feel? About us being mates? I've asked you before and you've always given me the same reply." Working his hands up and down her spine and across her back, Natsu sighed. "Please, tell me what's wrong Lucy..."

Inhaling, Lucy felt some tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her voice cracking as she whispered her answer into the steaming air.

The sun shone down on Gajeel, his eyes closed, and in all appearances, to be contemplating the vastness of their world.

When...

"Jeel! Why are you so heavy..." Looking down at the small girl under him, Gajeel smirked.

"I don't know, why are you so weak? Some things are just laws of nature." Feeling his seat deflate, Gajeel gave a chuckle. "Come on Shrimp. Let's try this again. Baba said you have to beat me right? So try again." Standing, he held out his hand towards his mate and love, her brow wet with sweat and her body bruised. "You're top time is ten minutes before you called uncle. Want to try and beat it?"

Deflated and tired, Levy shook her head. How could he still want to fight? They'd been at it sense the sun had risen, and it was almost noon!

"Gajeel, maybe we should take a water break, and I am a little hungry." Pausing, Gajeel looked at her.

"You're right. It's almost noon. I'll go get us lunch. Something out here is looking for a fight." Grinning a toothy grin Levy had come to love, he turned on his heels and walked into the darkness of the forest.

"Ugh..."

Laying on the hard dirt, Levy looked towards the heavens. It had been a month sense she and Gajeel had started this training camp for her (at her request) and she was just getting so gosh darn tired!

Closing her eyes, she felt the warm breeze on her face, and the gentle brush of the grass on her arms.

'Alright Levy, let's focus. The secret to metal is not that it's hard and impenetrable, but that it can absorb and shield. It's not a weapon, it's a defense that reverberates back towards the enemy.' Holding her hand above her head, she took a deep breath.

'Deflection and absorption.'

'Deflection...'

'Absorption...'

She felt the skin on her hand, how it acted like that already; she reached out further, touching the very cells and atoms that made up the flesh and bones withing her extremity. Sending out magic to these parts, she felt Gajeel's magic flow from her wrist to her finger tips, and as she opened her eyes slowly, she almost let out a scream.

Her hand was now covered in scales. Grey, interlocking scales of metal. Sitting up quickly, she reached for a small rock near her foot, her heart thumping in her chest. Holding the small stone in her unaltered hand, she squeezed. Opening her fist, the stone still intact, Levy took note.

Switching to the other, she gripped with the same amount of force. To her surprise, and delight, she felt the pebble turn to rough sand in her hand. Opening her clenched fist, she felt her spirits soar into the sky as she confirmed the facts before her eyes.

She did it. She FUCKING DID IT!

Her shouts and yells reached into heaven, and with a little more pushing, she was able to transform her other hand. Her screams of delight echoed off the trees, her joy filling her heart and soul.

Her shouts, however joyful, attracted a little more attention then she had intended, when as she gave herself a pat on the back for being awesome, also paused as a low growl emitted from just beyond the forest line.

Turning to face the threat, Levy gulped as a large and very angry wolf like creature seemed to materialize from the darkness. Sizing him up Levy ran through all the spells she knew before looking down at her fists.

'No. Today we fight as a dragon. Fist to face, as 'Jeel says.' Focusing her energy again, the scales grew along her arms to her elbows and with a deep breathe, Levy squared her shoulders and faced her very first opponent in her very first hand on hand battle.

'Fuck.' Looking around, Gajeel counted the bodies on the ground. There were five, but where was the big guy? He had gotten distracted when he had heard Levy's shouts, and now he had lost track of the last wolf beasts that he had marked as dinner.

'Fuck.' Quickly gathering the five corpses, he inhaled deeply, the beasts scent catching in his nose and headed back towards... 'Levy!'

Following the scent, Gajeel crashed through the forest, the marks he had used to make his way back to their camp site became blurs as he beat himself up for not being more careful.

'You're a goddamned idiot Gajeel! Seriously, how the hell did you even manage to get so fucking far away?!'

'Because I was hunting them down, idiot.'

'You're an idiot, dumb-ass! This isn't someone like Lilly, or Natsu, this is your MATE. Remember that next time!'

'If there is a next time...'

"SHUT UP!"

Pausing briefly, if only to smack himself for arguing with himself, and loosing, he paused. There was a new scent on the wind. A metallic scent that he knew all too well.

The scent of blood.

"GODDAMNIT!"

Crashing through the endless trees, Gajeel finally made it back to their encampment, just in time to see Levy fall to the ground.

"What if it doesn't go right, Natsu?"

Her question had been burning her tongue and stinging her heart ever sense her meeting with Baba. Every day sense then, it seemed to rest heavier and heavier inside her soul.

"What if I never become as strong as you? What if we never sync up?" Her tears spilled and her voice cracked as her fears and nightmares poured from her mouth and blinded her eyes. Night after night filled with the most horrific and terrifying dreams had flooded her mind and chased her into the day. Fear had gripped her as she lay staring at the ceiling, the only comfort that of Natsu's protective arms around her that finally allowed her to sleep at night. "What if everything goes wrong?"

His silence made her worry; his body stayed in their position, which made her worry even more.

"Natsu? Please, say something." Attempting to turn around, she felt his arms grab her tightly, his grip death like. "Natsu! Please! You wanted me to talk, please talk to _me._" Fear and panic caused Lucy's heart to beat in her ears as her heart suddenly found itself beating faster then it ever had before, while simultaneously stopping dead.

"-ever let that happen."

His words gave her pause, she had almost missed them, his voice was so low it was more of a growl then anything resembling an actual voice.

"Natsu?"

"I'll NEVER let that happen to you Lucy! I will wait till the end of all time before I lost you. I would rather never have a child and go the rest of my days without if it meant you would be alive and by my side. Even if Gajeel and Levy have a million babies!" His declaration threw her off for a minute, her very being processing what he had said.

"Lucy, face me."

Like putty in his hands, she turned slowly, the tears she must have been holding back finally falling from her eyes, her fears filling each droplet and making them heavy.

Natsu's heart broke a little and leaning forwards, kissed each tear away till they stopped on their own. His most beloved was tearing herself up inside because she was scared that they wouldn't be compatible.

'She's so cute...'

'Shut up, this isn't the time!'

Breathing out slowly, he placed his hand on the side of her face.

"Lucy, do you remember what I told you about fire? Back in the volcano?" Nodding slowly, Lucy inhaled slowly. "What did I say?"

"That... that fire flows like water. And that you can't control where the flame goes, but you can control the amount of … flamage..." Pausing, she raised a brow. "There has to be a better word then that..."

"There isn't." His childish grin hid a serious under tone that Lucy wasn't quite sure where it had bubbled up from. Locking eyes, his intense gaze caused her to fig-it. "Lucy. You are going to be my mate and partner for the rest of our lives. And..." His gaze fell suddenly, and with a a sly child like look, he whispered the last part of his sentence. "I'd really like to see our daughter one day."

Lucy was taken aback. She felt like crying. When had he wanted a child? When had he wanted a _daughter?_ Had he always had this inside him? Who was this man?

They had been sitting in this tub, a tub they had been in many times before, both bathing and making love, but it seemed the first time ever she had ever seen him naked.

"Natsu..."

"The only way for us to meet her if you get stronger. The only way for you to get stronger is if you understand what it is _about _fire that makes it how it is." Pushing her to the other side of the tub, Natsu closed his eyes. "Fire radiates. You can control how much it radiates with breathing and your overall excitement. Watch."

The room quickly steamed up, turning from "average bathroom" into "summer sauna" in a matter of seconds. Watching Natsu through the steam caused the blonde mage to become, momentarily awed by her partner.

"Now you try. It's like holding your breath, you hold in your own magic and let mine pour out of you. Try it."

"I don't know if I can do that Natsu, it's kind of a strange order."

"Oh come on Luc... do it for me?"

"I don't think th-"

"Luc..."

"But Natsu-"

"Lucy-y..."

"Fine..."

Closing her eyes, Luc felt the regular water flow around her; felt it ripple over her body. Concentrating, she focused on the difference in their magic. To her, her own power felt like a warm breeze that circled around her. Natsu's on the other hand felt more like a bomb dropping on her and exploding through her veins; some times she swore she could feel her body literally double in mass with his magic.

Looking down at her hands, she was slightly alarmed to see her skin glowing almost a near white light. Panic started filling her, but two strong hands quickly drew her eyes up and back into the eyes of the man she loved.

"It's okay Lucy. You're doing great." Kissing her crown, Lucy felt his love pour into her; she saw his hopes, dreams and his fears. She could feel his magic coating her own, coating her body from head to toe in a bright flame. It didn't hurt, and didn't burn, it just clung to her.

'As his love for me clings to me...' Looking up at her mate with new eyes, Lucy felt that the boy before her had disappeared some where along the way, and now a fully grown man sat in front of her. Looking at his beloved, Natsu chuckled.

"Lucy, you seem dumb struck." Leaning forward, Lucy instinctively pulled away, what with being covered in fire and all. Looking at her, Natsu's eyes rolled nearly out of his head. "Lucy, don't be stupid..." Leaning in closer, his mouth was millimeters from her neck. "I bet this flame will taste the best."

'Nope, he's still there...'

"LEVY!"

A million thoughts ran a million miles through Gajeel's brain in a matter of seconds. Dashing towards her, he felt his heart stop as he took in the sight of blood spilled on the grass.

'So much blood...'

Reaching her side, Gajeel gingerly touched her pale face. She felt cold.

'Stop shaking, goddammit Levy needs you now!' Clenching his fists, he inhaled deeply, trying to keep his mind from rampaging. 'Alright.'

Reaching out again, his heart broke a bit more; she was so cold. And hard.

'Wait what...'

Looking closer at the scratched along her arms and face, Gajeel noticed a familiar shine from under the scratches. A familiar _metal _shine.

"'Jeel?"

Her voice, barley a whisper, but he was so close she could have shouted it. He almost shouted, his heart enlightened and lifting into the heavens.

His nightmare hadn't come true; his heaven was still with him.

"Oh gods, Levy..." Pulling her into his lap, Gajeel clasped her with such force that they fell back into the grass, her light frame sitting atop him, his arms wrapped around her. "You're OK."

Huffing, Levy crossed her own arms. "Well, of course I am 'Jeel. I mean, I'm still a mage of Fairy Tail; I CAN handle myself if things go south. I'm not some little baby who..." She lectured him a few minutes longer, but he didn't care.

'Let her lecture as long as that means she has the breath to do so.'

Sitting up suddenly, he buried his nose into the nape of her neck, inhaling deeply. Her small cries caused him to smile as he pulled away.

"Now, tell me shrimp. What happened. How are you still alive. I mean.." Motioning around the glen, he just shrugged. "What happened?"

Smiling a grin errily similar to a cat, Levy cooed as she stood, facing her metal mate.

"Why don't you fight me big guy. See what I do to beasts like you."

All other feelings, angry, upset, fear, elation; all these feelings flew out the window when Gajeel saw that look on her face. It was the look she wore in their room when she wanted to try out something new. Usually things he liked, so with a wicked grin, Gajeel agreed.

"What'll you do with me once I've been dealt with." Closing the space between them with a single stride, his hands quickly found her waist, itching to touch the bare, soft skin of her dreamy legs.

However, his hand retracted when he was faced, not with his milk skin, but with-

"Scales?" Pulling away, Gajeel lifted her skirt ("GAJEEL!") and to his surprise found her legs covered in small metallic scales. "What?" Grabbing her hands, he saw the same pattern running from her finger tips to her shoulders, and if he looked closely, he could see the pattern continuing under her skin. "Levy, you've got scales!" Pausing, his brows knitted together, a very serious face forming. "This isn't a dragon disease is it? I didn't give you something bad did I?"

Blushing furiously, Levy punched his shoulder, and to his surprise, sent him into the dirt.

"Wait a minutes..." Watching her stand up and brush herself off, Gajeel could feel the energy around her change.

Grinning down at her mate, she held up her hands, her scales climbing further up her body, till the only part uncovered was her face. "Let's try this 'hand to hand' thing once more, 'Jeel."

Laughing, Gajeel flipped himself up. Stretching his arms, he licked his lips.

"Tell you what, if you can pin me down for five minutes, I'll let you have the day off tomorrow." Cracking his knuckles, he faced Levy, his magic wrapping around him.

"And if _I _win, you can stay in bed all day and I'll take care of all the chores."

With his head tossed back, Gajeel laughed, which unnerved Levy slightly.

"What's so funny?"

Whipping away his tears Gajeel looked at her, mischief oozing from his eyes.

"You really think I'd spend the day in bed _alone?_" with great speed he stood before her, his mouth atop her own. "I plan on having you in my bed _all day long, bookworm._"

As he leaned into to steal her lips, he didn't even have time to claim his prize when he was sent flying across the glen, Levy's fist having connected with his rib cage.

Surprised at her own strength, Levy glanced down at her hand, the scales had formed a gauntlet across her fingers, allowing her to create a more powerful punch.

'Amazing...'

"Nice shot Shrimp. Now," Holding up his own fists, he grinned at his mate. "Let's fight."

Grinning, Levy stood her ground, her fists raised.

"Any time 'Jeel, let's...fight..." Gajeel watched as Levy fell to the ground, her scales disappearing.

"Levy!" Rushing to her side, Gajeel let out a sigh as he saw her breathing normally "Levy..."

Smiling up at her mate, Levy spoke softly. "Sorry love, I'm feeling really, really exhausted I think we'll have to have a rematch later."

Smirking, Gajeel lifted her up, her body still light in his arms.

'Huh, thought she'd be heavier...' Shrugging, he walked back to their campsite, Gajeel took in how quiet the woods were, how peaceful they had become. How much more at rest his mind was knowing now that if anything happened to him...

'You'd be okay.'

Looking down at the woman in his arms, he felt his heart race again. It happened every time now, whenever he looked at her. It could have been the sun reflecting off her deep and endless eyes, it could be the way her smile out shined every star he had ever counted in the sky. What ever it was, when ever it was, it was always Levy. Always his Levy.

Laying her on her sleeping bag, still within arms reach of him, Gajeel sat back, closed his eyes, and contemplated the vastness of their world.

Lucy woke up in her bed, her body dried and dressed in her pj's, the sun high in the sky and the world busy and noisy.

'Wait...what happened.' Sitting up, she saw her room split in two and then spin before her eyes.

'I think I should just lay down...'

"Lucy! You're awake!"

Looking beside her, Lucy saw Happy, his blue head resting on the side of the bed.

"Happy... where's Natsu?" Watching the blue cat rock back and forth on his heels, Lucy couldn't help but smile; he was such a little kid sometimes. Opening her arms, she smiled. "Come here Happy..."

"Lu~ucy!" Jumping in to her arms, the blue exceed started bawling. "Natsu said you fainted when you were in the tub together and he couldn't wake you even after you got out and he was scared and angry and he told me to guard you and I was scared you'd never wake up and he was so worried and he went to get some medicine and now he's gone and you were just laying there and I just-" His words turned into sobs and Lucy just chuckled. Pulling the blue exceed closer, Lucy held the shaking exceed until his sobs turned to hiccups. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm fine Happy. I promise. I must have just used up all my magic, that's all." Kissing his forehead she smiled at him. "Don't panic okay?"

"LUC~CY~Y!"

With a echoing smash, Natsu decimated the window by the bed, his kick sending pieces of wood flying to all corners of the room, and one into Lucy's face, rendering her unconscious.

"Oh my god! I knew it! She's lost forever!" Pulling her body to him, Natsu had tears flowing down his face. "Lucy! My celestial star! My eternal flame! My spicy beef Ramen!"

"Natsu! You. Are. So. Stupid!" Pushing him away, Lucy only managed to win herself three inches between them. "What is wrong with you?! First you run off, next you SMASH my window, and now I'm wounded and I think Happy is dead!"

"I'm fine." Sitting up, the blue cat rubbed the egg sized lump on his head. Sighing, Lucy placed a hand to her temple.

"Natsu, why did you run off?"

Kneeling in front of her, his body bouncing slightly on their mattress, Natsu rocked back and forth, his words forming and disappearing in his mind as he tried to speak.

"I... just got worried. We were sitting in the bath and then you just passed out. I tried to wake you but nothing worked. So I panicked, and..."

_ had been the doctor of Magnolia for no more then a week, and already, he's seen more patients then he could have hoped for. Apparently, the rowdy and active guild in the town kept the people on their toes and in his office._

"_Mrs. Torry, I will be having lunch in the office, see that I'm not disturbed." The aged woman nodded her head._

"_Yes sir, Mr. Saltfur."_

_Walking into his office, he sat down and opened his bought lunch. Pulling the steam, magic turned his uncooked food into an extravagant meal._

_Inhaling, he smiled._

"_Smells good."_

_Crying out in terror, the Doctor whipped around to see a young man with pink hair sitting in his window. His window that was four levels up._

"_What do you want? I'll call security and have you removed."_

_The young man paid him little to no attention, his eyes traveling along the bottles on the wall._

"_Do you have anything for fainting?"_

_Silence greeted his ears, and with a sigh, he turned to look at the doctor._

"_I'm in a bit of a hurry. Do you have anything for fainting?"_

_Shaking his head, the doctor felt his face burn with anger. Who did this man think he was? Just bursting into a medical office like this and demanding things._

_The nerve. Closing his eyes, he pulled as much command into his voice as he could._

"_Young man, I'm going to have to ask you to leave right away. I've no time to deal with morons." Opening his old eyes, he was face to face with a demon._

"_Oi, oi. Old man. Do you know who I am?" cocking his head, his pink hair and black eyes went from "Street Punk" to "Dangerous Threat" in a matter of seconds. Who was this boy?_

"_I'm Natsu Dragoneel, top dragon slayer at Fairy Tail." Holding up his hand to the old man's face, he let it erupt into flames. "So I wont ask you again. Do you have things for fainting?"_

Lucy sat, dumbfounded, her eyes glued to her mate.

"So now we have a bunch of this stuff for when you faint!" Opening his scarf, Lucy saw bottles on bottles of smelling salts resting in place. "Wonder what it smells like."

"Natsu don't-!" Too late. The Dragon slayer had already opened a bottle and with a deep waft sampled this new scent.

'Oh god...'

Lucy watched with amusement as the dragon slayer fell to the ground, his eyes wide and watering. Crying out in a fashion similar to a dog, Natsu rolled on the floor, his curses flying to the heavens when he could manage human words.

"Luce! Why did you let me _do_ that?! I can't breath at all!"

"It's like that time he wanted to see what mace smelled like..." Lucy nodded in agreement with the blue exceed, her expression between 'I'm not surprised at all' and 'Of course he'd do that...'

"Right?" Standing on the bed, Lucy coughed aloud, drawing Natsu's attention.

"Listen here. I just fainted because I used up too much magic, something _someone_ did when they decided to bite me. Again." Pulling the shoulder of her pj's down, her suspicions were confirmed. "Looks like I'm right." Sitting back down on the bed, she glared down at her mate. "So not only was I practicing _our_ magic, but I also got bitten, and probably sapped of some of_ our _magic by a hungry, greedy dragon."

"Only a small nibble..."

"No pouting. I need more rest now. We will head out of Magnolia in two days. I need one to recuperate and the second to make arrangements for supplies and travel. Did you decide where we were headed off too?"

His spark was back, so with ease Natsu jumped onto the bed, two fliers in his hand. "I thought we could do these two. They're simple enough; one we retrieve some kind of tome, and the other we just have to guard two royal for a couple nights."

"Both have high rewards too..." Taking them both into her hand, Lucy grinned. These were going to be easy jobs for sure.

"Yes, Lucy is in!" Looking up, she saw Natsu swinging Happy around, their gleeful song about their next adventure ringing in Lucy's ears.

"Yes, but for now, I need my rest. Now please leave me be for a bit."

"But Luce...

"No, get out."

"Lucy..."

"Natsu, I swear I will have Leo come out. I don't even have to use magic with him..."

"Luc~cy..."

With a bamf, Leo stood in the room, his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

"Natsu, Lucy has asked that you let her be for a bit. I would suggest letting her get her rest for now."

The blond quickly snuggled beneath her sheets, her mind going a bit fuzzy as she tucked herself in.

"Thank you Loki-kun. Stay as long as you'd like, there's snacks in the fridge if you want!" Turning to face her mate, she gave him a wink. "Be good, Natsu. I'll see you when I wake."

(W/N: Chapter one! Done! Points to anyone who got the Fire Fly reference. :3 Hope you enjoyed, good night everyone!)


End file.
